For the first time I think I'm in love
by Ritsuka84
Summary: Hikari never knew how hard or fast love would come until she mets this hot tomboy...but dose this Tomboy believe in love at first sight like Hikari
1. Girls night out

For the first time I think I'm in love

I couldn't believe it, for the first time I felt like I could freak out and be myself, and not worry about what anyone thought because she was always there. She always made me smile even when I didn't want to. With her I feel like I have taken over the world and the world is at my feet. Sure we fight about stupid things, but it doesn't change the fact that we both are head over heals for each other. How did this happen you ask? It all started just with a stare.

"Hay Hikari, slow down will ya," Yaya said from behind me struggling with all the popcorn, candy and everything else teen age girls would need for a movie that I don't really eat, she just likes to buy it to throw at me during the movie.

"Haha sorry Yaya," I giggled scratching my head, "I'm just so excited to see this movie." I said turning around and started walking up the aisle to the usher.

"Yeah I'll let you get away with it this time, since you're so adorably cute. But you better be expecting a beating next time."

"Yes Yaya-chan,"

"Hay Hikari…"

"Yes?" I replied looking back at my best friend Yaya with a big smile, still struggling with the treats I see.

"Why do yah wanna see this movie in the first place, haven't you seen Death race about 20 times already. Just wait for the movie to come out on DVD."

"OH but I can't wait, I love this movie to much." I said with a bit too much excitement as I pass Yaya and my ticket to the Usher.

"Hay…um your movie starts in like 15 minutes. So you two please sit down and we will let you know when you can go in." the Usher states

"Okay," Yaya says as she reaches out for my wrist, pulling me to the booth on the right (I guess you can call it a booth and when did the popcorn get there?) that everyone sits on to wait for they're movie. Yaya starts' talking about the movie but my attention was on this navy blue short haired teen walking up the aisle, with blue Levi's ripped at the knee, black converse, and a baggy red shirt that said 'I think I'd rather be insane.' A teen-age boy on the left walking beside the navy blue haired teen.

Is that a girl or a boy? Most importantly, who is that and why am I so attracted to it? I doubt I would mind anyway…I once told Yaya that I was unsure on the sexuality topic.

But I wanna know everything about this lovely person!!

"I thought I was gonna die from your mothers driving." I hear the navy blue haired teen say.

"Oh yeah well your mother drives worse then my grandmother." The teenage boy said jokingly

"Hey, don't make fun of my grandmother."

Suddenly the guy looks at me questionably, and taps on his friends' shoulder whispering to…it?

The navy blue haired teen looks over its shoulder, looking me up and down and smirks. I feel the sudden rush of embarrassment and look away my face turning slightly red.

Oh no I've been caught!! And Obviously not only by those two, but Yaya too.

* * *

After the movie me Yaya walked down the aisle talking about how the movie seemed to get a lot better.

"Oh look Hikari its that girl you were so entranced by. You think she hot how admirable of you Hikari." Yaya teased

"What how did you know it was a girl?" I asked as quietly as possible, hoping that no one heard Yaya's comment.

"I used to know her, she graduated outah high school. Her name is Amane Otori." Yaya said looking at me weirdly, "Well are ya gonna talk to her or what Hikari?"

I see Amane who was leaning against the wall near the bathroom, I walk over to her trying to look determined and not like some obsessed fan girl desperately wanting her autograph.

"Hi?" She says awkwardly.

_Must keep your cool Hikari. Or at least say something like Hi…more like anything. Just don't say something lame._

"Hi…um."

"Yes…." She drags. Obviously me being there is being a problem. What am I trying to prove here?

"Do you know where the bathroom is?" I asked lamely.

"Uh kid," She said giggling, "It's right in front of you." She said pointing behind her with her thumb.

"I'm not a kid!" I said with my hands on my hips. She looked at me laughing.

"You're a funny one," She stated, "So what's your name?"

"Hikari Konohana"

"Well Hikari, Here's my number next time you wanna know where the "bathroom" is." She said with a peace of paper at hand. My hand brushed along hers as I grab it.

"W-what…but…um…w-wait…should I…t-thanks," I stuttered, I can feel my cheeks heat up as they turn an interesting shade of red. I know Yaya already told me but "What's your name?" I just wanna hear it from her.

But can't because the tom boy has left without warning.

* * *

Aw poor Hikari...I can understand how that must feel. Sorry i wanted to wirte a Yuri fic because ive been watching "The L word" to much. I love that show...but I'll get to finishing Soccer camp and the other loveless...and ect...damn...i'm giveing myself to much to do.

**Next time on For the frist time it think I'm in love**

I haven't seen her since that day at the movie theater. All i wanna do is hear her voice Yaya

Well she did give you her number, right. Try calling her.

Hi is Amane there.

Hikari?


	2. The Worse Tease

Contains shojo-ai and Yuri in the future chapters...don't like...don't read

I seemed to notice that the ending of this chapter was a bit confusing and to short...so i added on to it...not another chapter so I'm sorry...(bow of apology) But I'm still working on it promise

For the first time I think I'm in love

Chapter 2

The worst tease

After that day at the movie theater i haven't seen, heard from, or heard about that tomboy Amane Otori in five moths. Who was i trying to fool anyway? I doubt she liked me, she was just trying to seem cool in front of her guy friend. Maybe they were dating. Maybe me there talking to her that night was an issue.

But her amber eyes were so intensifying, and she seemed so cool. I just wish i knew about her sooner. But she doesn't seem like she would ever be into someone like me, where both girls.

Besides I've never felt this way about another girl before. Not like this.

**The next day**

Yaya was glaring at me but i had no idea why, something felt a bit strange. What was she mad at me about. Was it something did or didn't do? Is she mad at me because i talked to Amane. What is it?

"Yaya," I said standing over the table at the near by Star bucks in Kyoto, nearly dumping both our drinks, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad at me."

"What are you saying you dork, I'm not mad at you." Yaya says pushing me off her.

"Huh?" I asked, feeling a bit stupid. Siting back in my seat.

"I said I'm not mad, i just don't get why you didn't call her. She told me she gave you her number...but you never called her. She seemed a bit upset about it. But she told me not to tell you. I dunno why she talked to me about it, though. But...i think that you should call her." Yaya said with her famous smirk.

"But-"

"If you don't have it, she gave the number for you just in-case you lost the one she gave you."

"No i didn't, I put it in my purse so i would never lose it." I bit my lip shyly, as I started curling my long blond locks and slowly melting on my chair. Surely I noticed how stupid i sounded and hoped no one heard that.

OH god why must i be so dumb. I feel like a stupid overly-obsessed fan girl who keeps a pencil and never lets anyone touch it because Orlando Bloom touched it. How lame...

"Just call her." Yaya said with a bit of compassion in her voice.

"Kay," I said turning around to grab my bag. I sit there rummage through my purse finding the piece of paper and my pretty silver LG shine. My heart started pounding as i dialed every number.

"Hello?"

_"Hay, Hikari." The voice on the other line said._

"Amane?"

_"Yep, whats up girl?" Said coolly._

"Uh...um...erm...I...you see...i just...Hi." Oh god I'm such an idiot.

_"Right back at cha chick." She said in an awkward tone, "Ya see Hikari, that day at the movie theater was the worse day ever, ya'kno. Until i saw you. You made my day so much better. You see my mother set up that date with that guy named Josh. Which is sad because he already knows I'm only a girls girl. But she says it's to make me as she likes to say 'Normal.' I think she just tries to hard."_

"So it was a date?"

_"Hay don't get me wrong Hikari, I'm not like that. He's nothing more to me then a friend. Besides I'm really attracted to this person, but I'm not sure how she feels about me Hikari. What should i do?"_

"Who is it?" I asked slowly going into my famous emo slump. Upset because i thought she wanted me to call because she actually liked me back. Maybe not...

"Oh gee...i dunno," Amane said walking through the doors of Starbucks, "Could it be...you?" She said with a smirk as she bent down towards me, puts both hands on both sides of my face, suddenly i feel her lips touching mine.

My heart suddenly races from this beautiful sensation that i have never felt before. All these emotions come flowing through my brain wilder then a kids' own imagination. I've become trapped in my own word with her and i never wanna leave.

"Wow." I blurt out, suddenly feeling really dumb.

I just met her at the movie theater that one day and already she kisses me and tells me she has feeling for me. This is to fast, i don't understand how us girls can develop feelings for each other in such short period of time. How did this happen?

Amane goes behind me draping her arms around my neck, letting them rest on my shoulders.

"Aw your so cute Hiikari, you look like a blushing bride." Yaya teased.

Amane giggles, "Still shy as ever Hikari."

"Yeah i think what you need Hikari would be to wake up." Said the people around the starbucks all in unison in those creepy voices you would hear in movies, slowly turning into what i feared most, Stuff Animal Puppy's!!

"What?"

--

"Hay Hikari, wake up." I hear, this person sure sounded a lot like Yaya

I must have gone asleep...but where am i?

"Hay wakey wakey!" I hear another voice say

Suddenly i feel a finger poking me on the back of my head, "Hay Yaya do yah think she's dead?"

"Now Tsubomi, don't say stuff like that."

"Yaya?" I mumbled, getting up seeing a trail of drool. Now i know for sure i was a sleep.

"Hay, you okay Hikari?" Yaya said with a smile.

I just kinda frowned at Yaya. Such a perfectly thought up dream, ruined by the sound of her and Tsubomi trying to wake me up. Where am i anyway?

"Gees, I can't believe the teacher let you sleep all day! She doesn't even let me do that! She likes to trow things at me or hit me with a dictionary" Tsubomi complained.

Well that answered 1 of my questions.

"Oh Tsubomi, hush. Can you not be annoying for at least 5 minutes." Yaya said flashing Tsubomi a quick glare.

"Aw Yaya!! Why do you like her more then me? I'm the girlfriend not her." Tsubomi wined.

"Oh Tsubomi you know we're only friends, besides we already gone that far and I'm not turning back." Yaya said winking back at Tsubomi. I just looked at the both of them.

"What?!" (must put it in an easy way to understand for the sheltered teens) "You guys already did it!" I finally decided to say.

"Yep, truth be told Hikari." Yaya admitted.

"In our dorm to?"

"Yep on your bed." Yaya said making a extremely strange face when she noticed what she had just said. Tsubomi sleps out the back door trying to be sneaky...but failed miserably

"Serously? Ew...But you decide to tell me this now?"

"Hikari that's not the issue at hand right now. Is there something bothering you? You've been pretty spacey, more then usual actually. Is something wrong?"Yaya said, her tone full of consern.

I am really upset that I seem to have some lovestruck obsesion with some girl i don't know and not really knowing why i do. Also wondering who hates me enogh to hide her away from me. Well i could call her because she gave it to me, but me as a total klutz lost it. But i couldn't tell Yaya that...besides she can probably already tell. She is my best friend and has been my best friend since 5 th grade. So i bet she she can read me like a book.

"Lemme guess...your upset that you seem to be in love with Amane some how and not trully understanding as to why you are. Also upset that you've haven't seen her since she gave you her number. Plus you want to call her but you seem to have lost the number."

Damn shes good, now tell me Yaya -oh great mind reader- what else seems to be in my fricken-confusing ball i have for a head.

"She works at a cafe right down the street, maybe I'll take you there this weekend so you two can talk." For some reason this made her look uneasy. Did she not trust Amane?

* * *

I wish i had luck like Hikari...but i dunno...the girl i like doesn't know I'm alive...oh well...and I'm thinking about changeing the name of the story to Love Spell...Or The word love means to me...but i dunno you decide...

**Next time**

**Chapter 3 **

Emotions come into Play

Everything is harder when emotions come into play, so what is little Hikari going to do when she sees this Amane Otori once again...but for once not in her sleep? And what is Amane's feelings for Hikari anyway? Qustions you will soon find out in the next chapter of 'For the first time i think I'm in love'


End file.
